Coherent optical receivers are utilized in optical communication systems to linearly convert the optical field of an optical channel into the electric domain. The optical field may contain several optical channels at different carrier frequencies/wavelengths. Specifically, through the use of a local oscillator in conjunction with an optical 90° hybrid and a set of photodetectors, a channel of interest may be separated from a multichannel signal, thus no optical filters are required.